His
by djhfgaGvfydzsvfgzdugvD
Summary: For everyone who thought that it was Marvels own choice to leave the Careers. Cato/Clove


**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games :(

* * *

The boy from district 3 was long gone, and frankly, so were their supplies, but Cato was still fuming, perched on a rock, steam practically pouring out of his ears. He was furious, and he had every right to be, as did the rest of the careers, and they were.

Or, at least that's what he thought.

As if on cue, Clove laughs loudly from where she is sitting with Marvel. They had made sure to stay well away from Cato when he started to go on his rampage, making themselves comfortable on two rocks a good 50 meters away from him, next to the remains of the supplies. Glancing over his shoulder, he sees her there, head tipped back towards the smoke filled sky and everything, laughing like it's the funniest thing in the world.

Not even he had made Clove laugh.

So he couldn't help the growl that managed to escaped his lips as he watched Marvel sit there smiling at her like the cocky little bastard he was. Clove continued to laugh, sounding like bells in the air (if it weren't for the person who had caused it, Cato would have called it cute), until finally catching her breath and slapping Marvel playfully.

'God Marvel,' she giggled, 'You're so funny!'

Something clicked inside his head at that. Before neither Marvel nor Clove could even think about blinking, Cato had taken Marvel by the collar of his jacket and hurled him up off the rock so he was dangling at least a foot above the ground.

'What the fuck...' he began, but wisely trailed off when he saw Cato's murderous expression.

'Don't touch her,' he growled, feeling the fabric crinkle beneath his fingers.

'What? Clove? But I didn't even...' Marvel barely managed to gasp out, finding it hard to find the words with the fingers that had just snapped District three's neck inches from his throat.

'Don't talk to her either,' Cato snapped, finally letting go of his shirt. Marvel slid to the ground in a heap, unable to gain control of his trembling legs and erratic heartbeat.

Cato glared down at him as he crawled around on the ground like a frantic little insect. If one hadn't of thought any better, you might have said he looked slightly thoughtful past his deep scowl. Finally, he seemingly came to a conclusion in his head. 'Go,' he growled, pointing one finger towards the woods across the plain, in the direction of the alleged fire starter.

Marvel followed his finger and gulped. He scrambled to his feet, nodding slowly as he did so, as if he agreed with Cato wholeheartedly. He slowly gathered up his spears and slipped on a backpack with a firm nod. 'It's probably time we split up,' he said slowly. He turned to Clove, but didn't smile. 'Good luck, Clove,' he nodded to her before turning to walk away from the pair.

Clove hadn't moved an inch from her spot on the rock and had watched the whole display with a gapping mouth. She waited until Marvel had disappeared into the trees before snapping at Cato.

'Cato!' she hissed, 'What the fuck was that? He was just-' but Cato abruptly cuts her off by heaving her to her feet and shoving her into the nearest tree before bringing his mouth down to hers almost urgently.

She resists for as long as possible, but he grips her thighs and forces her slim legs around his waist and soon she can't help but melting into him and kissing his demanding mouth back with a huffed breath. He pulls away finally for breath, and she comes away gasping for air like a fish out of water, greens eyes glazed over. He leans in, pressing his forehead to hers and waits for her glassy eyes to focus on him.

'You are mine Clove,' he whispers, 'You are mine, and mine only. You belong to me, no one else. Do you understand?'

She nods hurriedly, and he smirks. 'Good,' he says almost slyly, and then brings his lips back to hers.

She can't help but smile against him. She loves it when he's possessive.

* * *

**A/N: **I swear, I've had the craziest week of my life.

First off, my friend came back from England and guess what she bought me.

Guess :D

A MOCKINGJAY PIN!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I was so happy I actually started crying when she told me.

You can't buy them in Australia, so I was very extremely happy.

I've been wearing it all the time. I wore it to my brothers soccer game and a lady came up to me and asked what it was.

I replied with 'I AM THE MOCKINGJAY' then doing the most evil laugh before running away.

I REGRET NOTHING :D

Then I found out that we're moving house and I cried for a whole day because I love the house I live in so such and I don't to move D:

And I think we know what happens when I get depressed.

I write Clato fics.

Actually, Clato fics are the only thing I write.

It's not my fault that they're both so amazingly perfect!

And then I got tumblr ;)

I only just started, but I thought it would be cool so yeah...

I don't know, maybe you want to follow me? *wink wink*

zoereneexxx

If you follow me I'll follow you back :D

Anyway, someone asked me to do more Marvel, and someone asked me to do more jealous Cato, so I did both.

Ok, not really. Marvel is getting kicked out the careers so it doesn't really count.

Fanfiction was being a bitch and would let me post for ages so I'm sorry :(

I'm actually really happy with the way I worded some of the sentences in this. I feel like Cassandra Clare :D

Don't forget to follow me on tumblr *nudge nudge* ;)

Review my lovelies

Zoe Renee xxx


End file.
